


Опричнина

by Cexmet



Series: 2017 || Mini R-NC-21 [8]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: иногда власть — это и есть настоящая привязанность





	Опричнина

_Итак, я люблю Россию, она занимает шестую часть моей души. Теперь, наверно, уже немножко побольше.  
(Венедикт Ерофеев — «Вальпургиева ночь, или Шаги Командора»)_

Никто не входит в историю один, и у каждого великого правителя стоят за спиной сонмом теней его опричники. Имена некоторых из них запоминаются, имена других — теряются между страниц летописей и не доходят до учебников. И едва ли можно сказать, какая участь лучше. 

Роман Константинович Камнев — один из опричников Виктора Петрова. Его пресс-секретарь, человек, который не улыбается журналистам, а только вежливо кивает, прежде чем рассказать им ту правду или ту ложь, за которой они пришли и которую перепродадут дальше. Ровно по той цене, которую назначит Петров — и ни копейкой меньше. Не все опричники топчут врагов власти конями, не все поджигают чужие дома — по крайней мере, не все делают это собственными руками. 

Роман Константинович Камнев: среднего роста, светловолосый, с ровно подстриженными усами — заурядная, ничем не примечательная внешность. Простая и короткая биография, даже на его странице в Википедии нет ничего интересного, кроме пары предложений о мелком финансовом скандале, который оппозиционные СМИ выбросили на берег, как дохлую рыбину, надеясь привлечь хищных птиц, но у них ничего не вышло. Камнев остался обычным, ровно таким, каким и должен быть. Опричники далеко не всегда выглядят как сказочные чудовища. Чаще всего — наоборот. 

Его работа — собирать из чужой лжи и правды единое целое, превращать отдельные тезисы в озвученную позицию власти. Можно было бы найти человека, который справится с ней лучше, но Петрову нравится именно Камнев и его преданность, пусть временами она и может показаться нелепой, почти смешной. Он говорит о ней даже в официальных интервью.

И их близость Петров не назвал бы гомосексуальной. Дело не в том, что он боится этого слова — хотя оно действительно звучит неприятно, — а в том, что различие в статусе делает их принципиально разными существами. По крайней мере, Петрову нравится об этом думать именно так. 

Запертые изнутри кабинеты без камер наблюдения и прослушек, предназначенные для частных встреч, защищенные толстой броней государственных тайн, хранящихся в их стенах, могут скрыть немало разных секретов. В том числе и этот: один на двоих, за его много отдали бы люди Фрэнка Андервуда или агенты китайской разведки, но она надежно спрятана. И так будет всегда. Должно быть всегда. 

Прижимаясь всем телом к Камневу, заставляя того замереть у стены, глядя ему в глаза — на свету они кажутся ярко-голубыми, но сейчас совсем темные — Петров гладит пальцами часы на его запястье: близость кожи согрела и ремешок, и корпус, сейчас они теплые, как плоть. 

Петров тянет на себя, и Камнев припадает к нему еще ближе, послушный, как хорошо выдрессированный пес. Он и есть хорошо выдрессированный пес, преданный, верный, готовый выполнять все команды хозяина — стоять, сидеть, лежать. Возможно, когда-нибудь — умри. Но не сейчас.

Другой рукой Петров проводит вдоль его ширинки, прижимая ладонь к уже вставшему члену.

Камнев не моргает, не двигается с места, терпеливо ожидая новых приказов, но Петров молчит. Ему не нужно больше ничего: только ощущение полного контроля, которое не может дать власть над страной, разбитой на десятки и сотни мелких вотчин, губерний и областей, в каждой из которых его приказы дробятся, до тех пор, пока не станут песком. Президентская власть стоит на песке, лежит на лотке «все по тридцать рублей» у столичного метро, потому что, в конце концов, все сводится к мелочам. В человеческой памяти скорее сохранятся построенные школы и открытые стадионы, чем повышения налогов или испорченные отношения с западными странами. Это знает любой из приближенных лидера, любой из его опричников, а лучше всего — он сам.

И Петров продолжает вести игру, которую начал уже давно, в первый президентский срок, зная, что такие, как Камнев, не просто заметут его следы, а выжгут их дотла, превратят в пепел, который сами же потом и развеят, ничего не останется, кроме памяти.

А память народную всегда можно подчистить, если потребуется. 

Камнев ниже его ростом. Приоткрыв губы, Петров прижимается обнажившимсия зубами к его переносице, и чувствует, как рот заполняет ощущение чужого тепла. Он двигает бедрами вперед-назад, чужое сердцебиение отдается у него внутри, когда Петров трется пахом о замершего Камнева, с каждым движением убыстряя темп, точно торопится, хотя, на самом деле, у них обоих достаточно времени. 

У него в голове — огонь и дым сожженных городов, чужие крики, ругань и злой смех, разливающийся бесконечным эхом. Лай: псовая охота на людей, бегущих по снегу, капли крови и пота, сыплющиеся в сугробы, дымятся, как упавшие в солому искры. Звон: церковные купола надо всей страной, белокаменные стены, новые и новые молитвы каждый день, собираемые из устаревших слов просьбы, полные надежды, обращенные к богу, который ни одного не услышит, семьдесят лет советской власти заткнули ему уши. 

Иногда он спрашивает себя, хочет ли Камнев того же, чего он сам, или эти встречи — всего лишь плата за тот лоскут власти, который Петров положил в его карман. Иногда — но не сегодня, не сейчас. 

Потому что сейчас он уверен: эти встречи нужны им обоим. 

Камнев чуть запрокидывает голову, хватая ртом воздух, и, с силой стиснув его запястье, Петров откидывается назад, расстегивает ширинку и обхватывает член пальцами. Он двигает рукой вверх и вниз, всего несколько секунд, а потом снова прижимается к Камневу всем телом, чтобы пометить его свой спермой: знак, который легко стереть парой салфеток, а потом химчистка уничтожит его последние следы, но несколько секунд запомнятся надолго, до следующей встречи. 

У него в голове — народные гуляния, праздники с утра до ночи, пока солнце не погаснет, монастырские хоры с торжественными песнопениями и горящие чучела на площадях, все как в одобренных Фондом Кино фильмах о великих империях, которые люди смотрят, если хотят забыть о том, насколько их повседневная жизнь похожа на кошмарный сон. 

Камнев смотрит Петрову в глаза, не отворачиваясь, не моргая, в его глазах отблеском пламени отражается восторг перед чужой властью, силой и славой, на небе как на земле, ни конца ни края. Именно ради этого взгляда они и встречаются: мало чувствовать собственную силу на расстоянии, иногда она должна быть на расстоянии вытянутой руки или даже ближе. Для этого опричники и нужны — не только чтобы сжигать непокорные города, не только чтобы травить собаками неугодных или прятать в холодной земле трупы. 

Они не только утверждают власть, но и подтверждают ее. У каждого свой способ раздувать пламя. 

И сейчас, впиваясь пальцами в запястье Камнева до синяков, которые снова придется прятать под манжетой, Петров снова слышит собачий лай псовой охоты на людей. Его опричнина празднует победу, все победы сразу. Праздник никогда не кончится, он будет только прибывать.


End file.
